casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Casters Network Superheroes
The CNS The Caster's Network Superheroes (Or CNS for short) is the Caster's Network's version of a Marvel / DC style multiverse filled with heroes, villains, anti-heroes, sentient cars, angel and vampire relationships and alien robots. To put it plainly, its bat shit crazy. For simplicities sake, most powers possessed by CNS characters operate in the same way or at least very similar to how they do over on the Super Power Wiki. If you wish to look up any of these powers then the names are usually written the same way they are over there, so check the Superhero Info section of the characters infobox for a list of a maximum of 10 of the characters powers (Though its very rare for a character to go over and some only have 1-2 powers), if the character has more then 10 powers then they will usually be listed elsewhere on their page. Categories relating to this universe are the Super Heroes and Super Villains categories. Superpowered Population Statistics In the Casters Network Superheroes world (so aliens don't count) around the modern-day, approximately 1 in every 10,000 humans is born with a superpower of some sort, a large portion of which, are not combat-related abilities and as such are unsuitable for hero work/villainy. Only around 10% of these super-powered individuals (1 in 100,000) pursue a career as a superhero or villain. Which ends up only being about 70,000 people in the world at any one time. The reason these numbers are so low has to do with the fact that superpowers are a very recent development in this world's timeline, only dating a few generations back. Even supernatural entities such as vampires and werewolves have only existed for a few hundred years. Additional fun fact, as Australia makes up around 0.33% of the world's population they would have somewhere close to 231 superheroes and villains. Power Info Magic Prolonged use of magic causes large amounts of both mental and physical strain (Powers like Enhanced Stamina can increase how long a character can safely use magic). Magic requires mana to be used, exhausting your entire supply of mana is extremely dangerous and will usually leave the caster unconscious, in a coma or in some extreme cases dead. (Different people would be born with different maximum mana capacities allowing them to use more or less magic before burning out. With training, a mana capacity can be increased but people born without any mana will be unable to learn magic except in some rare cases). Recharging used mana takes a considerable amount of time spent resting (So mana management is important in combat). It takes many years to learn how to properly use a type of magic (Most likely decades but this would be reduced if a character has a power like Enhanced Intelligence). Using powerful magic reduces the casters lifespan (Immortals like Blood Lust don't have to worry about this bit). Power Negation / Magic Negation Magic negation only affects magic and other effects relating to magic and will leave superpowers and other abilities alone. Power negation effects all powers, except for physical abilities that are inherent to a species such as a vampire's strength (these powers are only weakened) and magic-related abilities. Pretty much, despite what it says on the Super Power Wiki, in CNS the two are completely different powers and must be used together if you want to entirely shut down a versatile opponent. Superhero Teams There are various Superhero and Villain Teams that exist in CNS. Heroes Trinity - The primary Avengers/Justice League type team Mythic - A smaller team that works with Trinity, kinda like the Teen Titans or something. Obsidian Cascade - A team comprised of mostly antiheroes. Villains Whisper - Secret organisation of mute assassins with potential ties to both CNS and SH. Unofficial / Unnamed Team-Ups Shockwave / Solar Flare / White Funeral Blood Lust Blood Lust is the most detailed of all the CNS characters, he is also the most powerful. I have described him many times as being kinda like the Doctor Strange of the CNS universe but at times he can also be more like a Deadpool (By that I mean he is an anti-hero (most of the time) that can break the 4th wall). Category:CNS